Sleeping Harry
by fullmoon71383
Summary: My shameless rip off crossover of Disney's Sleeping Beauty and Harry Potter. SLASH/Drarry. Prince Harry has a curse placed upon him by the evil fairy Bellatrix. It's the task of the three good fairies Herminoe, Luna, and Ginny, to keep him safe until the day he can wed Prince Draco. It's cheesy hack writing at it's best and and I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all characters affiliated with it, as does Warner Brothers. This is purely for entertainment. This is a shameless rip off of the Walt Disney version of Sleeping Beauty. Also fair warning this is SLASH, don't like that sort of thing don't read this. Enjoy. **

Sleeping Potter: Part 1

This story is not the typical story shape. Make no mistake; it has a beginning, middle, and end. However, this is a fairytale. And thus makes no use of logic, or the parameters of stories as we know them today. This tale evokes a time long ago, when magic was still thriving. Where elements of fantasy and mystery were common place in the lives of men and women. It is here in the time of myth and legend we begin our tale.

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a noble King James, and his fair Queen Lilly.

For many years the royal couple had longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted.

A prince was born to the happy couple. A healthy, beautiful boy, with his father's raven black hair, and his mother's sparkling green eyes. They named him Harry; a practical if not very imaginative name. A holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom on the day of Harry's christening, so that any of high or low estate could come to pay homage to the infant prince.

The royal palace was filled with both peasants and nobles alike on that joyful day. All that entered the great oaken doors of the castle paid their respects to the proud parents, and heir apparent. As the festivities began to quiet down the court herald introduced a trio of honored guests that had arrived at the celebration.

"Their Royal Majesties King Lucius, Queen Narcissa, and Prince Draco!" the herald called out for all the assembly to hear.

An elegant, regal couple strode through the parted crowd, with a five year old boy trailing behind them. King Lucius and Queen Narcissa were both famous beauties in their kingdom. With their ghostly white hair and angular features they were respected far and wide for their looks. But, they were also well known for ruling with wisdom and pragmatism. The young prince Draco was their spitting image, and all that attended the christening knew that he would grow up to be just as beautiful as his parents.

It had been their fondest desire to unite their kingdom with that of King James and Queen Lilly, by wedding their son prince Draco to the heir of Jame's and Lilly's throne. The matter of the Harry's sex was of little concern to them. A matrimony such as the one they intended would secure prosperity for both kingdoms. And so they presented Draco their only son and heir to Harry, and Draco glanced unknowingly on his future husband.

There was the sound of trumpeting and the court herald called out once more. "Their most honored and exulted excellencies, the three good fairies..."

As he began introducing the next set of special guests a shaft of golden sunlight appeared in the great hall and three colorful lights appeared within it. The lights began to grow and take shape until they became the forms of three young women. The herald called out each of their names as they stepped out of the golden light and onto the marble floor.

"Mistress Hermoine..."

A fresh faced young woman with auburn bushy hair and hazel eyes emerged from the shaft of light. She wore a simple, but beautiful dress in several hues of pink. A pair of iridescent wings jutted out of her back. They seemed far to small to carry her aloft but even so they managed to keep her dainty feet from touching the floor.

"Mistress Luna..."

The next fairy to come forth was a thin young woman with wispy, dish-water blond hair, and blue eyes. She wore something of a dreamy expression on her face. She wore a dress similar to Hermoine's, however it was in various shades of green. Her wings were the same size as Hermoine's as well, but they seemed to be made of leaves that had been touched by the light of an autumn sun. She took her place by Hermione's side as the herald called out the name of their last companion.

"And, Mistress Ginny."

The final fairy to step out of the shaft of light was a buxom redhead with brown eyes. She had a spray of freckles across her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes. Her dress was much the same as her other companions, but in several tones of blue. Her wings resembled spiderwebs with shiny dew drops caught in them. Once the trio had exited the golden light it faded and they fluttered their way toward the dais where King James and Queen Lilly were seated on their thrones. They curtsied gracefully before fluttering around the cradle of the newly born prince. They cooed, and smiled sweetly at him and then returned to stand before the royal pair.

"You're majesties." They said in unison, then Hermione took it upon herself to speak for all of them.

"Each of us may bestow on the child a single gift; no more, no less." She explained before pulling a wand from the sleeve of her dress and floating over to Harry's cradle.

She raised the wand above her head and swirled it in the air. "Sweet prince, my gift shall be the gift of beauty." Her wand produced a soft, vaporous pink light that swirled and shimmered in the air before gently drifting down onto the head of the sleeping infant.

Next Luna took her place beside Harry's crib and pulled out her own wand. She took raised it above her head and flicked it around. "Tiny prince..." She began. "My gift shall be the gift of charm." The light produced by Luna's wand was a smokey vibrant green that swirled and twisted before settling over Harry's head.

Finally Ginny joined the others at Harry's crib and pulled out her wand. "Dearest prince, my gift shall be..." She began, but before she could finish, there was a great gust of wind that blew the doors of the great hall wide open. Ginny was knocked into the cradle by the sudden blast of air.

The room began to darken and there was a flash of thunder and lighting. All the guests assembled began to look nervously around the room, as tapestries were torn from the ramparts, and black clouds began to form above their heads. A final shock of lightning crashed from above and a spray of green fire erupted from where it struck the marble floor. The flames blazed brightly and a dark figure began to take shape within them. When the fire ceased burning a tall somber looking woman stood before the dais.

Her hooded black eyes stared contemptuously at the assembled crowd. Her oval face had high cheekbones and a sallow complexion. Her mane of wild dark curls flowed around her face and down her shoulders. Beneath yards of black robes she wore a dress that looked more like armor than an elegant gown. Her thin lips twisted into a malicious smile as a raven swooped down from the rafters of the hall and perched itself on her shoulder.

"Why it's Bellatrix." Luna said, a touch of fear in her voice.

"What the hell does she want?" Ginny responded, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. Hermoine shushed her immediately, trying to keep the situation from getting worse.

A frightened hush fell upon the crowd. The guests immediately recognized the woman. Bellatrix had been known throughout many kingdoms for her cruelty, and madness. Her presence at the christening did not bode well for King James, Queen Lilly, or Prince Harry. Queen Narcissa grabbed a hold of Prince Draco and clutched him tightly to her in an attempt to keep him safe. The three good fairies stood together in front of Prince Harry's cradle in case Bellatrix tried any gimmicks.

"My my..." Bellatrix began in a mocking tone. "This is quite a glittering assemblage King James." She glanced around the room taking in the site of both noble born, and common folk. "I see you have royalty...nobility...the gentry..." Then as her eyes came to rest of the three good fairies she let out a sardonic and ringing laugh. "How quaint, even the rabble."

Ginny, the most short-tempered of the three fairies felt her face go red with anger at Bellatrix's insult. She balled her hands into fists clutching her wand tightly and started to advance toward the dark sorceress. But, Hermoine shot out an arm to hold Ginny back and looked sternly at her.

Bellatrix appeared undaunted by Ginny's outburst of anger and continued to address the King and Queen. "I must say I was quite distressed and not receiving an invitation." She said as she reached up to stroke the back of the raven on her shoulder.

"You weren't wanted!" Ginny exclaimed, hoping it would put the mad old witch in her place.

Bellatrix's eyes widened for a moment in feigned shock. "Not want..." Then her mouth twisted into a wicked smile again. "Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight." She turned as if she was making ready to leave. "Well in that event I'd best be on my way."

It was then that Queen Lilly found the courage to speak up. "And...you're not offended your excellency?" She asked in a cautious tone.

Bellatrix turned back to face the royal couple. "Why no your majesty." She replied coolly. Then she took a few steps toward the dais. "And to show I bear no ill will I too shall bestow a gift on the child."

Queen Lilly's eyes flashed with fear, and the three good fairies reflexively backed up against Harry's cradle in hopes that they could deflect whatever Bellatrix had in mind. The sinister sorceress raised her arms and voice so that everyone in the great hall could hear her.

"Listen well, all of you!" She began. "The prince shall indeed grow to be beautiful, graceful, and charming, and he will be loved by all who know him..." Then she pulled her wand from one of the folds of her voluminous black cloak and raised it into the air. "But..." Then she swirled the wand in the air and dark black smoke began forming above the bassinet.

"Before the sun sets on his eighteenth birthday...He shall prick his finger, on the spindle of a spinning wheel...and DIE!" The black smoke descended upon the sleeping prince, waking him violently from his dreams. The infant prince began wailing in fear, and Queen Lilly rushed to the crib, gathering him up in her arms.

"NO! Please NO!" She cried out.

Bellatrix let out another peel of sadistic laughter at the Queen's sorrow. King Harry drew his sword and called out to his guards. "Seize that creature!" He commanded. The royal guards rushed toward the dark fairy swords drawn ready to attack but Bellatrix raised her arms again causing a plume of green fire to erupt around her.

"Stand back you fools!" She screamed, as another flash of lighting streaked through the grand hall. The guards backed away in terror. Bellatrix laughed again in triumph before vanishing into the fire. It raged for a few seconds longer before dissipating.

Queen Lilly held tightly to her infant son, weeping softly as King James tried to console her. Hermoine felt her heart brake for the sad couple, then she quickly remembered that Ginny had not yet given her gift. She fluttered over to them, hoping her words would comfort them.

"Don't despair your majesties, Ginny still has her gift to give." She explained.

A spark of hope ignited in King Jame's eyes. "Then she can undo this fearful curse?" He asked.

Hermoine shook her head gravely. "Oh no sire, Bellatrix's powers are far too great."

Luna, who had come to stand at Hermoine's side offered further explanation. "But she can help." She said.

Ginny had been lingering beside Harry's cradle and suddenly looked nervous. It was true that she could impart many gifts, but changing such a dreadful curse was something she wasn't sure she could do. "But, but, what gift can I give to make it better?" She asked trying to find a way out of the predicament.

"I was just going to give political savvy or..." But before she could finish Hermoine flew behind her and pushed her closer to the infant Harry.

"Just do you're best dear." She said, leaving Ginny to work out the details.

Ginny sighed, knowing that she had to do something. She raised her wand and swished it a few times in the air. A wispy, calming blue light began to shimmer in the air above the King, Queen, and Prince. "Sweet prince, if through this wicked witches trick, a spindle should your finger prick...A ray of hope there may be in this, the gift I give to thee...Not in death, but just in sleep, this fateful prophecy will keep...And from this slumber you shall wake, with true love's kiss, the spell shall break."

The calming blue light burst into a dozen blue sparkles that fell as gently as snow onto the head of the prince. Ginny knew that it wasn't much, but it was the best she could do. With Bellatrix gone, the celebration tried to carry on, but the curse cast upon the prince had taken its toll. While many had felt that Ginny's blessing was enough to keep Prince Harry safe, King James was not convinced. He decreed on that very day, every spinning wheel in the kingdom should be burned. So twas done.

OoooOoooOoooOooo

From a high balcony atop one of the ramparts of the castle Hermoine watched as every spinning wheel in Jame's kingdom was heaped together and set ablaze. The lacquered wood caught fire easily and soon there was a great bonfire burning in the courtyard. The roiling black smoke rose up from the pyre like an ominous black cloud. It drifted up into the inky blackness of the night sky blinking out stars at it rose. Hermoine shook her head and turned away from the scene. She paced into a parlor where her companions were seated.

"It's a lot of nonsense if you ask me." She grumbled

Luna, who was always trying to diffuse tense situations, flicked her wand in the air and materialized a teapot and three teacups from thin air. "Come have a nice cup of tea dear, I'm sure it will all work out somehow." She said in her usual insipid tone.

Ginny, who had already poured herself a cup of tea and was materializing a biscuit to eat, chose to speak up. "Well a bonfire won't stop Bellatrix." She retorted, and began munching on the biscuit.

"Of course it won't!" Hermoine shot back a little tersely. "But what will?" She accepted a steaming cup of tea from Luna before she returned to her pacing.

"Well, maybe if we reasoned with her." Luna state simply. Her answer caused Hermoine to stop in her tracks, and Ginny to nearly choke on her tea as she took a swig of it.

"Reason! Will Bellatrix!?" Ginny exclaimed after clearing the tea from her throat.

"Oh she can't be all bad." Luna pressed, looking between Ginny and Hermione.

"Oh yes she can." Hermione said matter-of-factually. She took a swig from her own teacup before plopping down onto a plush couch.

Ginny frown deeply at the memory of Bellatrix's intrusion on the happy day's festivities. "You know." She started. "I'd like to toss a bat-bogey hex right at her face."

"Now dear that isn't a very nice thing to say!" Luna chided.

Hermoine chuckled slightly at Ginny's suggestion before sense caught the better of her. "Besides, that wouldn't work." She pointed out. "You know our magic doesn't work that way."

Luna nodded her head in agreement. "It can only do good dear to bring joy and happiness." She added.

"Well that would make me happy." Ginny asserted, draining the remaining contents of her teacup. "But there must be something we can do."

The trio sat in contemplation for a few moments in silence before Luna leaped to her feet. "I know, I know what to do!" She cried out, her blue eyes flashing.

Hermoine and Ginny bounded to their feet and stared at her urging her to continue. "I'm goin to..." But Luna shut up as quickly as she'd spoken out and placed her hands over the mouths of her two companions. Hermoine frowned in confusion while Ginny narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Shhh, even walls have ears." Luna finished cryptically.

Then she raised her wand and swished it around herself, transforming into a green will-o-wisp. She flew into an ornate tabernacle, as the other two fairies watched. Ginny looked to Hermione and mouthed "ears?" before following suit and changing into a blue will-o-wisp. Hermoine hesitated a moment before shrugging to follow after them. Quickly changing into a pink will-o-wisp, she flew into the tabernacle just as Luna began closing the doors. Once inside Luna elaborated on her scheme.

"I'm going to turn him into a flower!" She exclaimed in triumph.

"A flower?" Ginny replied incredulously. "He's a Prince, you can't turn him into a flower, what kind of plan is that?"

Hermione looked away as she considered the idea. "Well I suppose he'd make a nice flower." She said trying to make sense of Luna's plan.

"Don't you see, a flower can't prick its finger." Luna said, practically bouncing on the balls of her tiny feet. "It hasn't any." She began laughing happily at her own cleverness.

Hermione found herself growing to appreciate Luna's half-cocked idea. "That might work. I guess we could keep him safe."

Ginny harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Until Bellatrix sends a frost." She added indignantly.

Luna's laughter ceased. Her expression fell from a look of happiness, to dreadful realization. "Oh dear." She said. She knew that Ginny was right. A plan that simple could never work, not with a creature as cunning as Bellatrix.

Hermione placed a comforting hand on Luna's shoulder. "She always ruins your nicest flowers doesn't she?" Luna nodded solemnly. "Nice try dear." Hermione began again. "But that's just the sort of thing she'll suspect."

Ginny huffed again and squatted down on the handle of a bejeweled candle snuffer. "Well what won't she suspect? She knows everything."

Luna shook off the disappointment she'd felt a moment earlier to correct Ginny. "Oh but she doesn't." She said. "Bellatrix doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping others...You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy." Though neither Hermione nor Ginny could tell if the last bit was Luna talking to them or to herself.

But something about what Luna had said stuck with Hermione. Bellatrix was truly a fairy without love, compassion, or selflessness. Maybe that was the key to tricking her. A wild idea popped into her head and her hazel eyes suddenly lit up. A smile broke out over her face and she began pacing with renewed vigor. "Yes, that's it!" She shouted.

"What's it?" Ginny and Luna asked in unison.

But Hermione was too excited with her idea to answer them right away. She continued pacing and talking to herself. "It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect." She chuckled at herself for not seeing it sooner. "Now we must plan it carefully...the woodcutters cottage, the abandoned one, that will do...Of course the King and Queen will object...But when we explain it's the only way..."

She would have continued rambling if Ginny had not moved to stand directly in her path and put up a hand to stop her walking back and forth. "Explain what?" Ginny asked her patients wearing thin.

Hermione grinned placing a hand on the shoulders of both Ginny and Luna. "About the three peasant women raising a foundling child, deep in the forest." She replied.

The other two fairies gave Hermoine a perplexed expression. "Oh, that's very nice of them." Luna said.

"Who are they?" Ginny asked.

Hermoine noticed that the shiny surface of an overturned goblet stood behind her companions. "Turn around." She instructed.

As the other two complied Hermione swished her wand in the air. When Luna and Ginny caught the sight of their reflections they beheld that they were now clad in peasant clothes. Although, Ginny noticed that Hermione had carelessly turned her peasant dress pink instead of blue.

"Why it's us!" Luna exclaimed.

"Uh huh." Hermione replied with a smug smile. She too had changed her fairy dress into that of a peasant woman.

"You mean, **we**, us?" Ginny asked, as she used her wand to return her dress to its appropriate color.

"Uh huh." Hermione answered still beaming.

"We, take care of a baby?" Ginny continued. It was an intriguing idea to be sure, but they were creatures of magic, not mortals.

"Do you really think we can?" Luna pipped up.

"If human's can do it than so can we." Hermione stated authoritatively.

"But we'd have to feed him, and..." Ginny was intrupted as Luna finished her sentence.

"And wash him, and dress him, and rock him to sleep, oh I love it!" She twirled around a few time pretending to hold a child to her chest.

"Well, that might not be so bad." Ginny said, warming to the idea. "Besides we'd have our magic to help us."

At the mention of using magic, Hermione suddenly rushed toward her two companions. "Oh no no no, no magic." She instructed. She plucked Luna's wand right out of her hand before grabbing at Ginny's "In fact, I'll take those wands right now."

But, Ginny backed away out of Hermione's reach holding up her wand to keep it away from the self appointed leader of the group. "You mean live like mortals for eighteen years?" She asked, suddenly feeling as if the plan was doomed to fail.

"Absolutely." Hermione answered, then she seemed to remember something. "Oh better get rid of those wings too." She finished before pointing her wand at Luna's back. In a flash Luna's wings disappeared off her back. Luna looked a little surprised, but she accepted the change.

Ginny on the other hand was attempting to fly out of the tabernacle. But, a well aimed charm from Hermione's wand caused her wings to vanish and brought her crashing down to land in the hollow of a gilded spoon. "Wait a minute." Ginny protested. "Now, we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic."

"And that's exactly why Bellatrix will never suspect." Hermione shot back.

Herminone and Ginny wrestled for a moment before Hermione finally got a hold of Ginny's wand. Turning to swing the doors of the tabernacle open she instructed her cohorts to follow. "Come we must tell their majesties at once." And with a flourished swish from the three wands she held in her hand she returned all of them to the size of human women. They hurried to the King and Queen's chambers to discuss the plan they had just formed.

King James and Queen Lilly were indeed reluctant to agree. But, good sense eventually prevailed when they realized it was the only way to keep Harry safe. So it was with heavy hearts as they watched their most precious possession, their only child, disappear into the night.

OooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

Many sad and lonely years passed for James, Lilly, and their people. But, as the time of the prince's eighteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For they knew that as long as Bellatrix's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration; her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.

Behind the black stone walls of Bellatrix's castle, the sorceress herself was in a rage over her goblin's failure to locate the missing prince. She paced back and forth in front of her throne, her black robes swirling about her, and thunder emanating from her every footstep.

"It's incredible!" She screamed. Her goblin minions tried to turned their ashamed faces away from their mistress.

"Eighteen years, and not a trace of him!" She continued. "He couldn't have vanished into thin air!" She seemed to calm then and ceased her pacing to stand still. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?"

Her goblin minions began nodding in unison. One of the hoard began speaking for all of them. "Yeah, we did, we all did." He answered in his garbled speech.

"But what about the towns, the forests, the mountains!" Bellatrix's countered. Her eyes flashing with anger again.

The goblin flinched before continuing. "Yeah we searched houses, and forests, and all the cradles."

"Cradle?" Bellatrix's inquired her eyes going wide and her anger vanishing.

The goblin laughed as if he had something to be proud of. "Yep every cradle." He answered making a motion with his arms to denote the rocking of a babe in said cradle.

"Cradle!" Bellatrix shrieked, eyes still wide and face still slack. She turned to address the raven perched on the arm rest of her throne. "Did you hear that my pet?" She asked it affectionately. "All these years they've been looking for a baby."

Bellatrix suddenly burst into a fit of maniacal laughter. She laughed so hard to had to hold on to her sides as she threw her head back unleashing her mirth into the rafters above her. The goblin minions mistook it for a sign of congratulations and joined in with her. Soon the entire throne room was a din of riotous laughter. However, it was cut short when Bellatrix's temper flared and her expression turned to one of rage and madness.

"Fools!" She screamed at the goblins. They ceased laughing and began cowering. "Idiots! Imbeciles!" She screeched before pulling out her wand and unleashing a volley of lighting blasts at her minions. They cried out in fear and began running in all directions to escape the wrath of their mistress. Some managed to get away, while others were blasted with furious lighting strikes that had them howling in pain.

When the last of them had fled from the throne room Bellatrix felt her rage subside. She huffed loudly and returned to her throne to take a seat. "Oh their hopeless." She said to herself. "A disgrace to the forces of evil."

Then she turned her attention to the raven still perched on the armrest. "My pet, you are my last hope." She said as she took the black bird into her hands. "Circle far and wide. Search for a youth of eighteen, with eyes as green as emeralds, and hair the black of night." She tossed the raven into the air and it took flight out of a window above the throne. "Go, and do not fail me."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

And so for eighteen years the whereabouts of the prince remained a mystery. While deep in the forest, in a woodcutters cottage, the three good fairies carried out their well laid plan. Living like mortals they had raised the child as their own. And because he had always been a sweet, compassionate, obedient child, they named him Cherub. So it was on this day, his eighteenth birthday, that the fairies were planning a party, and something extra special as a surprise.

While Cherub made himself busy chopping firewood in the field outside the cottage. The three fairies huddled close together whispering excitedly as they gazed down into a book with rich and lavish patterns for the making of royal garments.

"This is the one I picked out." Hermione said as she pointed to a set of garments that were comprised of a tunic, a vest, breeches, and a cape.

"Oh he'd look so handsome in that." Luna exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down. Ginny nodded in agreement. She too thought Hermione's selection would be fitting for Cherub's royal station.

"Oh course there should be a few changes." Hermione continued. "A little sprucing up here and there, after all our little Cherub is a prince."

"We should make it blue." Ginny added. "A nice royal color of blue."

"Oh no dear, pink." Hermione retorted quickly and dismissively.

"Pink!" Ginny cried, before remembering she had to keep her voice quiet. "He's a boy Hermione, pink is not the appropriate color for a prince."

"Oh right." Hermione said, quickly catching her mistake. "Well...Red then, that's close enough."

Ginny pulled an annoyed face, but let it drop. Hermione was obviously taking over the entire ordeal as usual.

Meanwhile, in the meadow beside the cottage, the boy the three women were fusing over, was chopping firewood. Over the long eighteen years, Cherub had grown from a little boy into a strong rugged young man. His jawline had become firm and square. His body had become long, lean, and toned. His emerald green eyes sparkled more brightly than any precious gem. His raven black hair was thick, and it was forever resisting the best grooming from himself or the three fairies so it stuck out in many directions. A sheen of sweat glistened on his naked chest and arms as he swung the ax down over and over in the noon day sun. As he paused in his work he wiped an arm across his forehead to remove the sweat that threatened to drip into his eyes.

The sound of the chattering voices of his aunts caught his ear. He smirked as he finished his chore and donned his peasant shirt. As he began making his way back to the cottage to see what his three aunts were up to; he let a flood of memories enter his mind. He'd always had a good life out here in the forest with the three women that looked after him. They had always been affectionate and caring. Although, they had also been somewhat over-protective. As far back as Cherub could remember they had been forever warning him not to speak to strangers or to wander too deeply into the forest. Their strict rules had been easy enough to live with when he was a child, but now he was a man of eighteen. He couldn't understand why they were so adverse to him making even a single friend in the world.

And even though they had brought him up in the happiest life a child could ask for; there was something else that had always bothered him. They never seemed to age. Even as Cherub grew day after day and began looking older; his aunts looked the same. In fact Cherub now looked more like he could be a brother to them rather than a nephew. Perhaps one day they would explain it to him. But he doubted it. If they were unwilling to allow him to see anything of the world at his age, then they were not likely to explain the reason for their apparent agelessness. When he approached the open door of the cottage he spied his three aunts hunched over a book of some sort on the dining table. He chuckled quietly before clearing his throat.

The sound of Cherub clearing his throat caused the three peasant women at the table to jump and spin around suddenly. Each of them tried to conceal the expression of surprise on their face. Cherub always knew when his aunts were up to something but he decided to play coy, if only for the sake of making them happy.

"And what are you three up to?" He asked playfully as he leaned against the door frame.

"Up to?" They asked in unison. Then Hermione quickly tried to think of a cover story.

"Well, w-w-w-we-uh-uh-we-mm-" She stammered out as she tried desperately to think of something to say. Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione's sudden bout of incoherence, and quickly grabbed a basket from a near by shelf.

"We need you to collect some kindling." Ginny said smoothly as she handed the basket over to Cherub.

"Yes that it!" Hermione exclaimed shooting Ginny a grateful look. "Lots of kindling."

"Kindling?" Cherub asked his eyes narrowing in confusion as he found himself being pushed back out the door, basket in hand. "But what about all that kindling I gathered yesterday?"

"Oh we need more dear." Hermione quickly instructed. "Falls coming on soon, we're going to need lots lots more."

"Yes that's right." Luna chimmed in.

As Cherub was pushed back into the summer sunlight he turned away to hide the smile on his face. He knew that his aunts were planning something for his birthday, but he didn't want to ruin their fun so he went along with their excuse to keep him out of the house.

"Now don't hurry back." Hermione said.

"But don't go too far." Ginny added.

"And don't speak to strangers." Hermione finished.

"Goodbye dear." Luna called out to him from the kitchen.

"Yes, goodbye." Herminoe and Ginny joined.

"Bye." Cherub called back turning around to wave before heading off down the path that lead from the cottage into the forest.

As the three women watched him disappear from sight Ginny spoke up. "I wonder if he suspects."

"Of course not." Herminoe answered quickly. "Now come on, we've got to get started."

And so as the young prince went off into the forest, the three fairies set to work to give him the best birthday he'd ever had...


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping Harry Part 2

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna set to work as soon as Cherub was out of sight. The three fairy women began bustling about the cottage gathering cloth, baking supplies, and other odds and ends to give their teenage prince the kind of birthday he deserved.

"This is going to be wonderful." Hermione exclaimed as she rummaged through an oaken chest gathering up bolsters of fine cloth.

"A real birthday party." Ginny joined in.

"With a real birthday cake." Luna added.

"And vestments that a prince can be proud of." Hermione finished.

A brilliant idea popped into Ginny's head at that moment and she began making her way toward the staircase that would lead her to the attic of the cottage. "I'll get the wands." She stated.

"Yes, you get...the wands!" Hermione exclaimed as she realized what Ginny had said.

"Oh no." Luna called out causing Ginny to stop in her tracks.

Ginny turned to face her two companions with a disappointed expression. Hermione retained her take-charge tone of voice. "No magic." She instructed.

"But the eighteen years are almost over!" Ginny protested.

"I don't care, we're taking no chances." Hermione insisted.

Ginny huffed. "But, I've never baked a fancy cake." She said trying to convince Hermione that magic was the only way to give Cherub the kind of birthday they were envisioning.

"Oh you won't have to dear." Hermione clarified.

"I'm going to bake the cake!" Luna exclaimed cheerfully as she waved at Ginny, her arms laden with mixing bowls and measuring cups.

"You!" Ginny retorted. "But..."

"She's always wanted to dear." Hermione interjected giving Ginny's shoulder a pat. "And this is her last chance.

"Well..." Ginny began again before Luna launched into a diatribe.

"I'm going to make it fifteen layers with red and blue forget-me-nots..." She sing-songed to herself.

"And, I'm making the garments." Hermione announced finishing for Luna.

Ginny suddenly felt her stomach turn. The idea of Hermione making Cherub's royal garments and Luna baking the cake was just too bizarre for her to understand. "Wait a minute." She said. "You can't sew, and she's never cooked."

"Oh how hard can it be?" Hermione said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"All you have to do is follow the book." Luna added with a dopey smile.

"Ginny, how about you stand right here." Hermione said gesturing to a spot on the floor. "You can be the dummy."

Ginny sighed heavily and took her place on the spot Hermione had pointed out. She wasn't a bit happy with the way the party planning was progressing. But, what choice did she have? Hermione was going to dictate everything whether she liked it or not. Still she felt she had to put her two cents in.

"Well I still think we ought to use magic." She grumbled as Hermione began draping yards of fabric over her. Hermione pulled the fabric this way and that causing Ginny to be jerked to and fro in the effort. By the time Ginny was able to see what Hermione was doing in the shaping of the garments she also realized they were a rich red in color. "It's red!" She exclaimed.

"Lovely shade isn't it." Hermione replied not paying the slightest attention to Ginny's discomfort. "I would have liked pink of course, but you did point out that pink was inappropriate so red it was."

"But I wanted it blue." Ginny whined.

"Now dear." Hermione chided as she covered Ginny's face with more fabric. "We decided red was his color."

"You mean **you** decided." Ginny retorted snidely, before her voice was muffled by the linen.

In the mean time Luna was busying herself reading from the recipe book for baking the cake. "Now let's see, three cups of flour." She said to herself. "Cups cups cups cups." She dolled on searching around for measuring cups. When she located them she took out three cups of different sizes and began pouring the flour into them and then dumping them into the mixing bowl.

Then after adding water she returned her gaze to the book. "Add two eggs, fold in gently." She read aloud. "Fold?" She pondered the meaning of the instructions for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and adding the two eggs to the mix whole and still in their shells. She draped the batter over them and pushed down to crush the eggs into the mix.

Ginny felt her already short temper flaring as Hermione kept pulling and piling fabric over. Then there was the sound of cutting and ripping as Hermione pulled the linen down and Ginny saw that she was clad in crudely fashioned tunic. She inspected Hermione's handy work thus far. "It looks awful." She said with a grimace.

"That's because it's on you dear." Hermione replied, ignoring the insult entirely and busying herself pinning the fabric into the shape she desired.

Luna had stopped mixing ingredients when she came across a direction she didn't understand. "Add yeast one tsp." She read aloud. "Tsp?"

"One teaspoon!" Ginny corrected shortly.

Luna blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Oh one teaspoon of course." She said laughing it off.

While Luna returned to preparing the cake, Hermione pulled out a tape measure and tried to determine how much fabric to use. She knew that Cherub was taller than Ginny, but how tall she couldn't be sure so she just guessed. "My how that child has grown." She remarked rolling back up the tape measure.

"It seems like only yesterday we brought him here." Ginny said wistfully.

"Just a tiny baby." Luna added as she began mixing the contents of her bowl with a spoon.

Hermione was going to add to the reminiscing when she noticed tears streaming down Ginny's face. "Why Ginny dear, what's the matter?" She asked sympathetically.

Ginny sniffled a bit and wiped at the tears. "After today he'll be a prince. And, we won't have our Cherub anymore." She said between sniffles.

Luna found herself tearing up at Ginny's statement. She stopped stirring the batter to wipe at her own tears. "Oh Hermione she's right." She sobbed.

"Now now, we all knew this day had to come." Hermione stated trying to calm her companions and hold back her own emotions.

"But why did it have to come so soon?" Luna asked sadly.

"After all we've had him for eighteen years." Hermione replied wiping a single tear that had spilled down her cheek.

"Eighteen wonderful years." Ginny interjected.

Hermione shook off the feeling of sadness. There was no time to sit around pining for the past. "For God's sake we're acting like a bunch of ninnies!" She said. "Come one, he'll be back before we get started."

And with that the three fairies returned to their work. Each of them felt bittersweet memories flood them as they worked. But, all were resolute in the knowledge that by sunset; Harry would be married to Draco, and the entire kingdom would be rejoicing. And, more importantly Harry would finally be safe from Bellatrix's evil.

OoooOooooOoooOoooOooo

Elsewhere deep in the forest the young prince was tending to the task his aunts had set him to. He wandered through dense trees, soft meadows, and sunlit clearings; though he was only gathering small bits of kindling here and there. He knew the task was only given to him to keep him out of the cottage. So, he mostly just wandered thinking to himself. Half way through his peregrination he began singing to himself.

He'd always had a good singing voice. It was a clear and strong baritone, and all throughout his childhood his aunts had sang to him, encouraging him to join in. They had taught him simple songs, and lullabies; but there was always a particular song he'd enjoyed best. He'd wandered through the forest many times singing out to the trees, the sky, the birds, and anything in natures realm that would listen.

"_Where dips the rocky highland_

_Of Sleuth Wood in the lake,_

_There lies a leafy island_

_Where flapping herons wake_

_The drowsy water rats;_

_There we've hid our faery vats,_

_Full of berrys_

_And of reddest stolen cherries."_

His singing stirred a small creature from it's sleep in the hollow of a fallen tree. Its pointy ears perked up at the familiar voice and it quickly stretched and bounded from the darkness of the hollow log. Its reddish fur glinted in the sunlight as it bounded toward Cherub. Quicker than a flash it scurried up onto Cherub's shoulders and draped itself across the nape of his neck. Cherub smiled and reached up to scratch the little fox behind it's ears. He paused his song to acknowledge his friend. "Hello Lilly." He said before continuing.

"_Come away, O human child!_

_To the waters and the wild_

_With a faery, hand in hand._

_For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand."_

High above in the tree-tops another curious animal was leaping from the limbs of an ancient oak to land on the soft green grass and began trailing behind Cherub. Its beady eyes stared out from a black and gray face, while its large busy tail wagged behind it. The raccoon trotted up along side him brushing his head against Cherubs legs.

"Hello James, I knew you wouldn't be far behind Lilly." Cherub said glancing down. Since he was a child these two little companions had followed him wherever he ventured through the forest. He wasn't sure when or why he had given them their names; but they were names he'd always been fond of. So the three of them made their own trio wandering through the woods; Lilly on his shoulders, James at his feet, and Cherub still singing.

"_Where the wave of moonlight glosses_

_The dim gray sands with light,_

_Far off by furthest Rosses_

_We foot it all the night,_

_Weaving olden dances_

_Mingling hands and mingling glances_

_Till the moon has taken flight;_

_To and fro we leap_

_And chase the frothy bubbles,_

_While the world is full of troubles_

_And anxious in its sleep._

_Come away, O human child!_

_To the waters and the wild_

_With a faery, hand in hand,_

_For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand."_

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Unbeknownst to Harry, in a not to distant meadow, another prince was riding through the forest at the same time. Prince Draco, astride on his white horse Endymion, was on his way to King Jame's castle. It was the eve of not only Prince Harry's eighteenth birthday, but also the eve of his wedding. And, in stark contrast to the rest of the kingdom, Draco was not happy about the pending nuptials.

It wasn't having to be wed to another prince that bothered him. Draco had known long ago that he preferred the rugged and majestic form of a man, to the delicate grace of a woman. What annoyed him was his lack of choice in the matter. No one had ever asked him what he wanted.

He understood that being born to privilege came with certain responsibilities, but being forced to spend the rest of his impending reign with a man he hadn't seen since he was five years old was more than he could tolerate.

He sighed heavily as the dense woods cleared and the gleaming towers of King Jame's castle could be seen beyond a meadow thick with wild flowers. The flags flying high on the ramparts were brightly colored in preparation for the celebration that evening. Draco wished he could feel happy at the site. But it looked more like a prison to him.

Though, maybe he could make the best of it. He hoped at least that Prince Harry would be interesting enough to keep his attentions from wandering to stable boys and servants. He was about to signal his steed to continue on, when a beautiful and mysterious sound drifted to his ears on a gentle breeze.

He pulled the reigns to bring the horse about and headed back into the thick trees. He strained to make out what the sound was over the snapping of twigs and the clop of his steeds hooves. The deeper he went into the woods the more the sound became clear. It was singing, a man was singing somewhere in the forest.

Draco couldn't yet make out the words to the song, but the timbre and clarity of the baritone voice was entrancing him, calling him to journey deeper into the verdant woods.

"Do you hear that Endymion?" Draco asked the horse who's back he was astride. Of course the animal couldn't answer back, but it whinnied in a manner that seemed to Draco as a reply.

"It's too beautiful to be real." Draco continued, now speaking to himself. In the back of his mind he knew he needed to turn around the head for the castle but his curiosity was far to enthralled. "Come one." He said giving his horse a gentle nudge with his feet in the stirrups. "Let's find out what it is."


End file.
